


The promise

by elenatria



Series: LawRusso [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Power Bottom, School, Seduction, sex in the storage room, sex in the toilets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Johnny promised not to beat up Daniel before the tournament.But that's not the promise Daniel remembers...





	1. The finger

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

                                                                                         

 

 

“Your teacher, man, do you think he might be wrong?”

That squeaky squirrely voice again.

Johnny turned.

_How dare he call him teacher? Kreese was a sensei, not a lame-ass "teacher"._

He had already walked past the lockers when the little brown worm dared address him from across the corridor, raising his voice for all to hear. Johnny still had time before math class to beat some sense into him, teach that vermin to not doubt his sensei in front of everyone. He grabbed Daniel by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall.

 “Watch your mouth, asshole or I’m gonna forget my promise.”

Johnny saw the fear in his eyes; it made the familiar adrenaline rush pump through his veins, making his heart pound with excitement.

He sometimes thought, alone in his bed, how exhilarating that was, making little boys fear him, like chasing a girl until she gave in or beating all his fellow Cobras every time they trained. He was the alpha in his pack and that creature would soon learn it the hard way. It seemed two beatings weren’t enough.

Daniel was alarmed at first, wary of the steel hand squeezing his arm like a twig. But then Johnny felt the boy’s tense muscles loosen under his grip, like a trusting cat letting go in his arms.

Daniel half closed his big dark eyes in mockery. “Is that right.” He shifted his weight a little, his back against the wall. “And what promise was that exactly?”

Why was he smiling? Why was he looking at him like that? Was the little prick playing tricks again like when he was mocking him and his friends in front of Ali in the yard?

“The promise not to beat you up before the tournament,” Johnny barked.

“That’s not the promise I remember,” Daniel murmured with an innocent smirk.

 “Oh yeah?”

 “You said that if I fought as well as I ran this could be fun. But I don’t. So you just had to  _fuck me up_. Those were your exact words.” His smile grew broader, a smile of pure mischief. Childlike teeth. “But you didn’t.”

What the hell, did he still have his baby teeth? Johnny would knock some of them out for sure, help him look older when he’d replace them with fake ones. “Your friend the slope made sure I didn’t.”

Daniel put one hand on his hip and tilted his head on the side, his dark fringe falling in his eyes, framing their playfulness. “Well he’s not here now. What are you gonna do about it?”

Johnny lifted a warning finger in front of Daniel’s nose and squeezed his arm harder. “So you want a private beating before the tournament?” he hissed. “Is that what you want?”

 “No,” Daniel replied, a hint of insolence in his voice. It was as if they were in the yard again but there were no Cobras around to restrain Johnny this time. “I want you to do what you promised. _Fuck me up._ It’s different.” His bratty “up” sounded like the popping of champagne and his eyes glistened as those obscene words came out of his mouth, probably for the first time in his life. He wetted his lips with a flick of the tongue as his breathing grew visibly heavy.

 “What…?” Johnny couldn’t believe his ears and his grip on Daniel’s arm loosened. Daniel lowered his eyes - and then he did something unforgivable and shameless and incredible. He grabbed Johnny by the hips and gently pulled him against his crotch, slightly rocking his own pelvis from side to side.

 “You heard me…” he purred lowering his gaze to meet that part of his tormentor that couldn’t lie. Johnny could almost _feel_ those heavy piercing eyes touching his private parts, like wandering fingers. As if the heat coming from Daniel’s bulging pants wasn’t enough to get him all hot and bothered.

Daniel raised his eyes again to look at Johnny’s finger that stayed frozen in front of his nose. Johnny was too shocked to move a muscle, his long handsome face a mask of rosy-cheeked bewilderment.

“And you’d better put that finger in good use, Johnny,” he continued, his childlike voice earning a husky tone as the adrenaline caught up with his throat. “Although I doubt one is enough.”

Johnny’s breath hitched, his eyes open wide, his pupils dilated.

What was it that was making Daniel smile?

_What was it?_

Maybe he saw the dilated pupils, Ali had told him once his eyes were too blue to hide his excitement whenever he was happy.

Maybe Daniel saw the blushing cheeks. But was he really blushing?... It sure felt like he was. God, he was _burning_.

Daniel smiled. “How about two fingers, Johnny?”

That…

He shouldn’t have said that. It made Johnny’s dick twitch in his pants in panicked amazement. Daniel must have felt that because their crotches were still slowly rubbing against each other, like two rocking boats swept by slow lazy waves. Mindless, unconscious back and forth.

Johnny didn’t pull away; maybe because he liked it. He was entranced by that sweet sensation setting fire in his lower abdomen.

“Would you like to try?” Daniel whispered the delicious provocation. “With your fingers. See how tight I am? You should try me out before fucking me up, don’t you think?”

More insolence, more heavy eyelids, god, he was irresistible. Johnny was trying really hard not to come in his pants.

“I might be too tight for you. I _know_ I’m too tight for you…” Husky baby voice, chocolate eyes, wet lips revealing more teeth.

Johnny couldn’t take it anymore. No girl’s compliment ever made him feel like he had a dick as huge as a skyscraper. He never took those compliments seriously, not until now, not until they came dripping out of LaRusso’s whore mouth.

His body tensed against Daniel, his grip on his arm tightening, clenching and unclenching his fingers as if trying to restrain himself. There was an intoxicating sensation now, something probing his crotch, unexpectedly big and hard. Johnny lowered his eyes to see their bulging pants again, almost unconsciously rubbing against each other with tiny moves, barely visible to any passers by. 

He was breathing heavily too. “You-you’re sick, man.”

“No sicker than you,” Daniel replied nodding at their erections.

Johnny’s body was betraying him.

Another moment of that delicious friction and Johnny would be all over him, shoving his tongue inside his hot insolent mouth, fingering, squeezing his crotch, rubbing him _into_ the wall with his hungry hips, so hard that he’d probably ejaculate in his pants and make a wet sticky mess. He’d lead him to touch his hard-on too, they’d jerk each other off right there, in the corridor next to the lockers, he didn’t give a shit anymore if people saw them. Oh god. Oh gracious god.

He pulled away. “You… You’re sick,” he spat pointing his finger at Daniel. He took one step back, then two, regretting already every second he spent away from that delightful crotch. Then he realized where he was, and where he had to be.

He walked away. He was almost running now.

Daniel laughed and put his hands on his hips. “Guess we’re both just as sick, huh.”

 

That was quite unexpected, Daniel thought. He had to find a toilet soon or his dick would explode. Somehow he knew Johnny would do the same, get in the first toilet he could find and jerk off. For his sake.

He found the nearest men’s room and barged in, hand pulling down his shirt to hide his eager “excitement”  until he found an empty cubicle, slammed the door open and locked it behind him, his shaking hand already sliding into his pants.

“Oh god…” he whispered closing his eyes with sweet relief as he tightened his fist around his young rod. “Oh god oh god oh god oh-”

And then he heard it.

He heard the deep sigh. He heard the hitched breath. He heard the frantic slapping of skin against skin.

And then that deep voice.

“Oh Jesus… Oh Jesus, Daniel… _FUCK.”_

 

Daniel slid his hand further down his pants and smiled.

 


	2. Hairy palms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny couldn't wait to get home.  
> And neither could Daniel.

A faint knock on the door.

“Johnny…?”

He didn’t hear it at first; the rush of blood pumping through the blond boy’s veins was deafening, the need for release urgent. He was leaning against the wall on one hand, the other stroking his member fervently over the bowl. He didn’t want to make a mess, he wanted to get it over with; however, scared and ashamed as he was, he couldn’t keep completely silent, a random sigh or a moan escaped his lips each time he squeezed harder. He knew people might be listening but he didn’t care, after all not many students would enter the bathroom this time of day, the classes had already began.

Class; that was another thing he didn’t give two shits about as he pulled down his foreskin exposing the slick tip and let out a deep sigh biting his lip. He would worry about absences some other time, some other day. Right now the center of his world was his palm and his throbbing manhood.

And Daniel. That little prick.

_Look what you made me do -ugh-  if I get my hands on you, you little bitch-_

Another knock broke his thoughts. A whisper.

His name. Almost inaudible.

“John?”

Johnny drew in a sharp breath, panicking. “In a minute!” he shrieked.

“It’s Daniel…” the voice calmed him down. “And I sincerely hope this will take us more than a minute.”

The Danielle attitude. _Again._

“Yeah, what are you talking about? Go away, I’m busy.”

“Oh I know how _busy_ you are.”

Johnny opened his eyes wide, furious.

“C’mon, I heard you, man, let me in,” Daniel insisted, his voice a purring plea.

“Let you _in?...”_

“Let me in, yeah, what are you doing there all alone anyway? Don’t you know this thing will get you hairy palms?

Johnny let out a single chuckle – he couldn’t believe he was finding the situation funny. At a time like this Daniel was cracking jokes. Was it all a joke to him?

He covered his still hard manhood with his shirt and turned. If Daniel wanted to talk he might as well talk - even if Johnny was wishing they’d do more than that. As a matter of fact he could think of a million ways to keep Daniel’s mouth busy and talking wasn’t one of them.

He unlocked the door.

There he was, the scrawny chocolate boy from Reseda with his cheap sleeveless shirt and his ridiculous hair. Johnny had never met anyone with such dark skin – only the help but they weren't like him. Daniel wasn’t black and he wasn’t from the West Coast either. Daniel was… different.

The door opened but Daniel just stood there. “Can I come in?” he said with unexpected courtesy. He was just a boy after all.

“Well I just opened the door for you, didn’t I?” Johnny snarled.

“Temper!” Daniel exclaimed, that mischievous glint back in his eyes. “I thought you’d be happy to see me.” His gaze traveled down Johnny’s torso and rested on the loose end of his shirt covering his shameful erection.

“What do you want, LaRusso?” Johnny exhaled impatiently crossing his hands in front of his groin.

“Nothing…” Daniel shrugged, his eyes drifting from Johnny’s crotch to his hands then back to his eyes. “Just checking on you. You seemed kinda… upset back there. Hope I didn’t freak you out or something,” he joked casually as if apologizing for accidentally kicking him during a football game.

“Freak me out?” Johnny was failing to stay calm. “There was nothing to freak me out,” he said proudly.

Daniel took a step forward. “You sure?”

“Of course,” Johnny shook his head with certainty. “Did _you_ freak out?”

“No…” Daniel smiled, but he wasn’t cocky this time. There was something in his face that made Johnny’s heart flutter in anticipation; darkness and lust and longing.

Daniel bit his lip teasingly. “Let me see - c’mon let me see what you got there,” he cooed and reached out to grasp Johnny’s shirt.

“NO,” Johnny yapped pulling the shirt back down.

“C’mon…” Daniel insisted with his soft velvety voice, his long eyelashes heavy on his eyes, his tongue wetting his lips. “You were doing something, I heard you, and you were doing it _good_. C’mon, Johnny, I wanna see...”

Johnny shook his head taking a step back; as his back bumped against the wall he just stood there, frozen.

“C’mon I don’t bite,” Daniel said softly palming Johnny’s hips. “Unless you want me to…? C’mon…” That searing gaze again sweeping across Johnny’s groin, making him feel those eager imaginary fingers exploring his skin inch by inch.

 _How bad could it be?_ he thought numbly. He was already losing himself in that smoldering sensation that was eating up his groin.

“C’mon. No one has to know, I won’t tell...”  Daniel whispered pulling up Johnny’s shirt, finding no resistance this time.

Johnny’s lips parted, finally accepting his fate in Daniel’s all too willing ink-stained hands.

Daniel’s palm slid downwards cupping Johnny’s crotch, tracing his balls, squeezing his jeans as Johnny’s breath got stuck in his throat, his eyes open in terror until Daniel’s persistent hand made them close as if in a trance.

“Ugh…”

“Do you like that?” Daniel whispered as he rhythmically rubbed Johnny over his jeans with the heel of his palm. He wrapped his other hand around Johnny’s shaft and started rubbing it up and down until it was hard again like steel wrapped in velvet.

“Shit…” Johnny slurred as Daniel massaged his hard-on and balls giving them long squeezes and making circles with his thumb around his slit. “Oh god, Daniel…”

Daniel came closer, bracketing Johnny’s knee with his own to stabilize him against the wall. Johnny kept his eyes shut firmly and Daniel thought that was his chance for an even bolder move, something Johnny would never forgive him for: the tip of his tongue darted out and gave Johnny’s lips small licks, making bigger and bigger circles until Johnny moaned hopelessly and gave in, opening his mouth to let him in. Without wasting time Daniel intruded his hot mouth making circles around his tongue, sucking it in, fucking that wet and compliant cavity and fucking it good.

There was no inch of Johnny’s ass that Daniel didn’t explore as he let him take charge. Johnny wrapped his arms around Daniel’s fragile figure and pulled him closer, squeezing the air out of him.

“Watch it, I’m still breathing here,” Daniel joked when Johnny broke the kiss to see his response. To see if he _liked_ it.

“Then take a deep breath because you’re going down,” Johnny said in a hoarse voice and softly swiped Daniel’s wet lips with his own, a string of spit linking their mouths as they parted.

“Gladly,” Daniel replied and gave Johnny’s lower lip a little nip.

The sight of Daniel willingly kneeling in front of him with his eyes fixed on his was unbearably hot. As he got down on his knees he let his hands slip down Johnny’s hips, resting on his thighs and kneading his flesh slowly, torturously, spreading Johnny’s ass cheeks apart. 

_Give it to me, Johnny._

Later that evening, when Johnny would be giving his dick the third (or perhaps the fourth) after school special in his bed, he wondered if those words had escaped Daniel’s lips for real or if he had imagined them, seeing that from a moment on he couldn’t register anything properly as his brain was in a haze.

But Daniel probably did say those words; the little Italian slut wanted his mouth stuffed with his meat so bad.

_Oh you’re gonna have it alright._

_You’re gonna –_

_OH-_

_Oh fuck._

Johnny never thought a boy’s mouth eating him up would feel so deliciously dirty, so heavenly. He swiped his tongue across his lips, wishing he had something to suck on himself. He wasn’t a fag, he knew that, he had fucked way too many girls to be a fag but oh, with Daniel everything was different. Everything felt… _uh._ Everything felt right. Everything felt-

“Mmmmmm…” Johnny bit his lip squeezing his eyes shut. He felt his nipples hardening under his shirt as Daniel’s slutty mouth engulfed him tenderly, opening up deeper and deeper for him until Johnny thought there was no more depth for him to dig into - his balls were already rubbing against Daniel’s chin.

Nowhere else to go.

Fuck that, no girl had ever taken him that deep.

Fuck _– oh._

Oh _god._

_Oh fuck Daniel your mouth is so soft and wet, so-_

For some reason he felt the urge to brush his fingers through that dark hair, let their warmth and sleekness slide through his palm. His thumb made slow loving circles around the top of Daniel’s head until it reached his ear, tracing the earlobe, searching for that sweet sensitive cavity. Daniel shivered and responded with a deep throaty moan that vibrated all over Johnny’s dick, making it even harder than before. It twitched with new excitement in that hot wet mouth and Daniel groaned with delight. He knew how he was making Johnny feel, he could tell every time the boy’s manhood stretched his lips and throat, grinding into him, choking him, taking his breath away.

Daniel hooked his fingers on the waist of Johnny’s pants and pulled them further down exposing his ass. And then he did the unimaginable; he pulled Johnny’s dick out, shoved two fingers in his mouth that was dripping out Johnny’s precum and reached around to finger his puckered rim. Johnny gasped as he felt Daniel’s digit probing him slightly until his hole was loose enough to let it in as deep as the first knuckle.

 _“OH!”_ he panted.

“Shhhh relax,” Daniel whispered, “it’s gonna make everything better, I promise.”

“No…” Johnny moaned. ‘No… I like it. Keep going. _Oh…”_ And he squeezed Daniel’s shoulder lightly, encouraging him to continue his sweet ministrations.

With this new sensation, with Daniel’s middle finger fucking his hole Johnny felt as if his dick had grown bigger in that mouth and he was taking deep breaths so as not to faint. His hand stayed firmly on that dark-haired head, pushing it possessively onto his dick every time Daniel stopped to take a small breath. There was no time for breathing now, Johnny was on the edge and he’d make that little twerp swallow him whole while fingering him wildly, mercilessly.

Daniel could feel Johnny’s body tensing as he thrust hard into his mouth, grabbing his head with both hands, pulling him violently until Daniel was gagging out of breath. To get back at him he pushed two fingers inside Johnny’s hole and took him all in, squeezing his lips around the tip for added tightness jerking him off frantically with one hand, then two hands, until Johnny’s breathing got so fast and desperate that Daniel knew he was coming, and he was coming fast and hard.

“Oh god Daniel fuck I’m coming,” he said in one breath and gasped as his seed spurted out in Daniel’s mouth and all over his face and shirt until there was not a drop of cum left in his shaft, until Daniel’s willing tongue was white with semen as the hot liquid ran out of his mouth in thick drops and down his cheeks and throat.

“Oh god… oh god oh fuck…”

Look at that little Italian bitch now covered in his thick, proud, all-American sperm.

Just look at him.

 

It took him a while to realize he too was covered in his own spend but Daniel was ahead of him.

He had cut a large chunk of toilet paper and was now wiping his “enemy” tentatively.

_Sweet caring Daniel._

 

Johnny was too drunk and dizzy by the aftershocks of his orgasm swiping his body to stop the boy from taking care of him as if he was a baby. No girl had ever been so tender with him, not in the school bathroom anyway.

He tried pushing Daniel away because it didn’t feel right, LaRusso was no servant, but Daniel didn’t let go. “It’s ok, I’ll do it,” he said.

Johnny brushed back his golden sweaty fringe and slowly let out a deep breath blowing out his cheeks.

_Unbelievable._

“I never knew you could do that,” he mumbled. “If I did I would have never kicked the shit out of you.”

“What, cleaning you?” Daniel said raising his head.

“No, man, blowing me like that,” Johnny laughed. “How did you learn to do that? Is that what they teach boys in New Jersey?”

“Shut up, this has nothing to do with New Jersey. You wouldn't know what it's like.”

“Ah yeah? What is it like then?”

“It’s…” Daniel said standing up and tossed the crumpled piece of paper into the bowl. “Nah, you wouldn’t know… Even if I told you you wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me,” Johnny said with new softness in his voice as he tucked his now flaccid cock into his pants and pulled up the zipper.

“Some other time,” Daniel smirked. “Not here.”

“When?”

Daniel’s smile broadened. “You’re eager, aren’t ya.”

“Aren’t you?”

Johnny could tell he had lost his edge with that boy. He had lost his cool. He had lost the game.

 _Fuck it, he didn’t care anymore_.

“Oh I’m _very_ eager, make no mistake…” Daniel assured him as he let his eyes drop on his own unsatisfied erection.

“Then let me do something about it,” Johnny gave him a wicked smile and slid a hand down Daniel’s crotch.

“Now?!” Daniel laughed. “The bell will be ringing any minute now, we’ll have guys barging in.”

“Don’t worry,” Johnny said with a confident grin as he leaned against the wall on his elbow and smelled his hair. “I’ll finish you quick.”

“How quick?” Daniel said half-closing his eyes in playful provocation.

Johnny pushed his hand under Daniel’s shirt searching for his nipple. When he pinched it Daniel let out a soft delighted whimper.

 

He was ready for sure.

 

“You’ll find out, LaRusso…”


	3. Lunch time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sleepless night is enough for Johnny. He still doesn't know how far Daniel is willing to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loooooong but, y'know, long things are good and all that.  
> Also, watch out for strong language. If you don't like Johnny using the word "bitch" look the other way.

   

 

 

 

_“Oh Johnny, UH… oh god…”_

As Johnny was lying on his bed with his tank top curled up and drenched in sweat, enjoying the fourth orgasm of that evening with sticky fingers, he was trying to figure out between pants and soft whimpers what had been more arousing, Daniel’s glazed chocolate eyes staring down on him as they followed every little move of his tongue around his swollen tip, Daniel’s hand messing with his blonde hair as he was pushing every single inch of his eager manhood into Johnny’s mouth, or Daniel biting his lip, and sometimes his frail fist, trying to muffle his own moans until he sprayed his thick white load deep into Johnny’s throat jerking his head forward with a helpless cry.

Johnny just couldn’t decide which was better to visualize as he climaxed all over his stomach and sheets, gasping for air. He thought it was quite embarrassing to be jerking off repeatedly over the little wimp whose ass he had whooped some days ago but as he turned on one side, breathless and sated, he couldn’t help admitting it was totally worth it.

 

He had come back from school on his bike as usual, the saddle being unusually uncomfortable, stopping only to get some gas and trying hard not to get a massive hard-on while he waited for the change, drumming his fingers on the counter to keep his mind busy; any idle moment that day could prove disastrous, the wet tightness of Daniel’s mouth was consuming his mind. Thinking of Daniel and what he dared do to him with his agile New Jersey tongue was making Johnny’s thoughts melt like ice cream on a hot summer day.

He didn’t remember a thing from the classes he had afterwards (Jimmy promised to call and give him the homework) nor did he pay attention to what his fellow Cobras were bitching about during those unexpectedly long and surprisingly boring breaks. Dutch took offence at Johnny’s indifference a couple of times, ever ready to pick a fight, but Johnny ignored him with a wave of his hand looking around the yard for sleeveless shirts and olive-skinned arms. He couldn’t care less about Dutch’s blabbering anymore; he was busy scanning the crowds as the students barged out of the classrooms, spreading around the yard like a hive of brainless, nameless ants. Every dark head would make Johnny’s heart miss a beat but none of them was dark enough, none of them belonged to Daniel. He felt a little disappointed when he didn’t spot him among the students and had to leave earlier than he had planned as his buddies urged him to join them for a burger and a beer. He threw one final glance over his shoulder, hoping Daniel would be there climbing clumsily on his obsolete bike and staring back at him with those big scared eyes.

But the little Italian wasn’t there. He was probably already home, eating pasta with his mommy.

 

_Damn._

_***_

 

Laura had prepared his favourite dish – spaghetti with meatballs- and she was calling him from the bottom of the staircase.  Johnny had no use for food right now but he knew he had to eat; he couldn’t skip dinner or he’d never hear the end of it from Sid – what did the old fart care anyway? He didn’t care about the boy’s welfare, he had made that clear, and he was only nagging him because his mother had told him to.

Johnny let out a deep sigh; he wouldn’t let that fat asshole ruin his mood, not this time. LaRus- _Daniel_ was all he could think of. All he should be thinking of.

As he tucked his hand between the pillow and his cheek he closed his eyes one last time and tried to think of the most delicious moment of their little game that morning; it must have been when Daniel stuck out his tongue insolently, never taking his eyes off him, inviting Johnny’s cum to spray all over his cheeks and his chin, and run down his neck. He had opened his mouth wide, like Johnny had seen those big-busted girls do on the tape he had borrowed from Tommy – the tape that was still buried in his closet, waiting for the right moment to get out of the house without being discovered by the Fat Asshole. As Johnny spent into his mouth with a strangled cry, watching Daniel drinking it down greedily (could guys really do that?), he imagined entering him, fucking him, savaging his ass mercilessly until he bled, until he screamed, until he begged for mercy. But Johnny knew no mercy, not for the twerp who had dared steal his girl and punch him in front of everyone.

Would Daniel want that though? Would he want to be fucked? He did seem eager to please in the bathroom and ready to show him “what New Jersey was like”.

As Johnny wiped thoroughly his dick with a towel and pulled up his zipper, squeezing the door knob absent-mindedly, he wondered how soon he’d get to meet LaRusso alone again – and show him what the rich boys of San Fernando Valley were _really_ like.

 

***

 

The following morning during history class a wad of paper landed on Daniel’s desk making him jump on his chair - he had been lost in thought all day. Thank god Mr Harris had turned his back on them, scratching the board with a tiny chalk and making everyone cringe, when Daniel unwrapped the paper to read the briefest of messages, a note that wasn’t supposed to fall in teacher hands.

Two words.

Intense hand-writing.

Huge aggressive T’s that looked like crosses.

 

_“Gotta meet.”_

“Laconic,” Daniel chuckled to himself as he turned to meet Johnny’s piercing blue eyes and smooth parted lips. Daniel didn’t need more than one second before Johnny turned back to the board, pretending he was more interested in dead national heroes and presidents with complicated names, to know that his former bully had spent a sleepless night thinking of him and his ability to pleasure him any place, any time.

He shook his head and wrote down two words with a cocky smile. He threw the wad of paper back and Johnny grabbed it mid-air, like a feline snatching an injured sparrow.

 

_“When?_

_Where?”_

Johnny’s face relaxed and broke into a hint of a smile, a tiny smug wrinkle framing his soft lips as he straightened the piece of paper to read those two words; there it was, the all too familiar “jerk smirk” that Daniel had seen for the first time in that hellhole of a dojo. He knew he was supposed to despise that look on Johnny’s face, he _had_ to, that smile meant nothing but trouble; it wasn’t just intimidation, it was pure provocation. It was hate.

_It had to be._

But for all its ominous charm it was the smile of a fucking fallen angel with snow-white broken wings, steel knuckles and a rosy mouth meant for threats and deep kisses. A smile that was meant for no one else - it belonged to him and him alone. He suspected Johnny had provoked and beaten up many boys before him, chanting “No mercy” with his brainless goons every time he did that – but that smirk? That was reserved for Daniel. To others it meant “I’m gonna fuck you up, bitch” but Daniel could see beyond the smugness, and the real message was there, crystal clear.

_“I will enjoy fucking my way into you, bitch, and you will too. Make no mistake, you’re gonna have every last inch of me, every last drop.”_

Daniel felt the tension in his groin reaching his rear as he pictured the tall athletic boy hovering behind him, sweaty, disheveled and naked, his chiseled abs slapping against his ass as he pushed his head down making him bend over, dominating him, fucking his way into him inch by inch.

Johnny tossed the paper back to Daniel with six simple words – and those words were all Daniel could think of for the rest of the day.

 

Everything else was white noise.

 

 

_***_

_“The equipment locker room. Lunch time.”_

Six words that Daniel kept repeating to himself like a mantra.

Nobody went there during lunch time, Johnny the soccer player knew. And Daniel knew he could trust him when it came to being secretive and sneaking under everyone’s noses.

He barely knew Johnny Lawrence but he trusted him. He just didn’t know why.

The door was at the end of the long corridor on the east side of the school where no one ever went unless they had art or chemistry classes or soccer practice, but that only happened after lunch time. Daniel was hoping no teacher or janitor would catch him there but even if they did, he’d tell them he had forgotten a book in the chemistry lab – he had made sure to leave something behind. A couple of blabbering girls from ninth grade walked by throwing him curious glances and Daniel almost felt like turning on his heels, jumping on his bike and riding the hell out of there, as if those girls could see through him, as if they knew all his secrets, as if their eyes knew exactly where to focus – his sweaty hands and his painful erection that was already making a tent and threatening to rip off his camo pants. He crossed his hands in front of his crotch, hiding it with his books. As soon as the girls walked past him he stopped just enough to close his eyes and take a deep breath. The almighty Johnny Lawrence, the King of Bullies would mock him if he saw him like that, releasing stressful air slowly as if he was a pierced ball or something. He felt like an idiot. He felt like a _girl_.

_Better not keep the King of Assholes waiting then._

“What?” he said to the little voice in his head. “I don’t even know if he’ll be there. Even if he is, he probably brought all his asshole cronies to laugh and beat the shit out of me for being a fag and blowing their macho leader in the toilets. He probably changed his mind already and can’t wait to make me regret touching him.”

 _You didn’t see the look on his face, did you. When_ _you went down on your knees_ , _when he practically ordered you to do it, when he gasped in utter amazement as you swallowed him so deep that you gagged. Why would he do that? And why would he suck you too? Why would he risk throwing that wad of paper in the middle of the class?_

“Shut up. I can’t think.” 

_You’re not here to think, Danny boy. You’re here to act._

“Shut up alre-“

As he turned around the corner he saw at the far end of the long silent corridor the tall blond figure leaning against the wall, chewing gum slowly, waiting.

Daniel held his breath and blinked as he tried to muster up all his courage. Now he had to walk calmly towards that tall athletic figure, pretending to be cool like he had done a few hours ago in history class, like he had done the day before next to the lockers, when he provoked his aggressor with hints and gestures he could never imagine doing to anyone, especially to him. But they worked. For some reason they worked.

He had expected Johnny to beat him black and blue right there or at least make tracks disgusted as soon as he started his funny little speech about fingers. But he didn’t. Despite his hateful insults Johnny was hanging on every word that came out of Daniel’s mouth, rocking his hips, unconsciously imitating his own moves. Daniel didn’t know he could turn a guy on just like that, he didn’t even know where those words and moves came from.  He never expected to find Johnny jerking off in the bathroom for his sake either. He never expected Johnny to open that door and let him in – let him pin him to the wall and suck him dry.

Maybe this was something new to both of them, and looking at Johnny now as he leaned against the wall, waiting patiently, he knew things had changed.

He could see that now; Mr Lawrence, the tough bully, was ready to experiment.

 

Daniel thought to say hi but he realized that was kinda lame. Instead he pushed one hand in his pocket looking over his shoulder like he had seen so many actors do in movies.

“Are you sure no one will walk in on us?” he said casually clearing his throat as he felt the anticipation building in his chest. His act was failing.

“Yeap,” Johnny replied pulling out a bunch of keys. His golden bang dropped covering half his face as he bent over the keyhole. “I have all the keys to this door. I knew where Coach Jason keeps them.”

“Good,” Daniel said with a self-satisfied chuckle, “I wouldn’t want anybody interrupting us, know what I mean?”

Johnny stopped unlocking the door to glare down on him.

_Who do you think you’re fooling? You’re nothing, LaRusso, you’re a worm._

“I-uh-I mean, um, how-how come you knew where to find the keys?” Daniel tried to change the subject.

“Coach Jason trusts me, I’m his star pupil,” Johnny huffed arrogantly as he pushed the door open and turned on the light. “He could never say no to me.”

“Boy, seems to me you’re the star pupil of a _lot_ of teachers in and out of this school,” Daniel slurred through his teeth as he walked into the storage room dragging his finger across the dusty shelves.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Johnny growled.

“C’mon, lock that door, Johnny,” Daniel urged him placing his books on the shelf. “You don’t want anyone barging in, do you?”

“I asked you a _question,”_ Johnny demanded coldly.

Daniel placed his hands on his hips and chewed on his lips trying to think of a harmless answer. He shook his head, resigned. “Nothing. Alright? Nothing. It doesn’t mean anything. I was teasing you.”

“Teasing me for _what?”_ Johnny snarled. His lips were reduced to a tight resentful pout and his face had changed back to a mask of hate.

“Nothing, look, Lawrence, you’re a good student, alright?” Daniel tried to calm him down. “That’s all I’m saying.  You’re good at school as well as karate. Maybe a bit… too good. Better than me anyway... But I guess you already knew that, right?”

Daniel was almost pleading now, his eyes as big as a puppy’s. If Johnny wanted to be the alpha in his pack he’d let him keep his title and his pride, think he’s on top. Daniel didn’t know what else to do, he had practically flipped over onto his back yelping in submission.

Johnny looked at him up and down and the pout slowly turned into an uncertain smirk, a sign that he found that answer satisfying.

Daniel stopped holding his breath. They were friends again, at least for a while; and they knew their roles.

“You could join us, you know.” Johnny’s voice melted down to a soft purr as if he had already regretted being so harsh to Daniel.

“I could _what?”_

“Join us. At the dojo. Be a Cobra, just like us,” he said with a shrug tossing his bangs out of his eyes, as if what he just said was the most natural thing in the world.

Daniel felt so flattered all of a sudden that he forgot what he was there for. Flattered _and_ scared.

What if the Cobras… accepted him instead of mocking him, just because Johnny said so? What if he _belonged_ there?

 

_What if he was just like them?_

That was the scariest thing in the world.

 

“N-no, man, I don’t think I could do that…” he stuttered. “You honour me, I mean-”

“I’m not honouring anyone,” Johnny sneered. “You could use the training and discipline, look at you, you’re a wimp,” he added squeezing Daniel’s arm. “You’re made of mush.”

Daniel opened his mouth to return the insult but he closed it again. He knew better now, he was an omega, he had patience. Besides Johnny didn’t mean that - as he spat out those words Daniel saw he was eye-fucking him already. He had learned when to be silent, when to breathe, when to listen and when to stare into Johnny’s eyes like he was the most desirable thing in the world.

And he sure had learned how to disarm him by now without fists or words. All it took was one lustful glance and Johnny was his.

Johnny stared back, astonished by the fact that for the first time Daniel wasn’t answering to his provocations. He wasn’t doing anything. He was just looking back at him with hungry eyes and wet lips.

Waiting.

_Wanting._

Johnny’s squeeze on Daniel’s shoulder turned into a gentle stroke up and down his naked arm. “I’m sorry…” he murmured caressing him with the back of his fingers, sending chills down his spine. “Shouldn’t have said that.”

“Yeah, don’t know if I can forgive you just like that, you know…” Daniel teased lowering his eyes and pulled him by the belt until their crotches met.

“What do I have to do then?” Johnny breathed in his hair as he grabbed his elbows, trapping him between his strong arms and inhaling deeply, letting that intoxicatingly boyish LaRusso scent fill his lungs.

“You’ll have to work for that forgiveness,” Daniel moaned as Johnny let his lips brush across his cheek reaching his ear, then pulled back to kiss the other cheek, purposely avoiding Daniel’s lips. “And you’ll work hard.”

“Hard.. _.”_ Johnny whispered in his ear as he let his hand slide down Daniel’s stomach, palming his crotch with slow squeezes. “Just _how_ hard. You’ll have to show me. You… _Ah.”_

Daniel was already rubbing him over his jeans. “As hard as you can get.” He bit his lip and gave Johnny a bold smile. “Do you like that? Huh?...”

Johnny dropped his head back and closed his eyes moaning with delight, making Daniel want to bury his lips into that long strong neck; he sure knew how to make him feel good. When Johnny opened his eyes again his hand slipped under Daniel’s shirt, making circles around his nipples with the tip of his thumb and squeezing hard, making Daniel yelp.

“You’re a tease…” he whispered as he lifted Daniel’s shirt to wrap his lips around that dark perky nipple.

“I… _ugh_ … I try. Oh man.”

That talented tongue was stealing his thoughts away. As Johnny kneeled in front of him Daniel felt his throbbing erection getting more and more painful and he let out a sigh of relief when Johnny unbuttoned his camo pants and let them drop on the floor. But he didn’t just yank Daniel’s briefs down; Johnny snuck his fingers into the fly hole and softly pulled out his dick that was now flushed and thick, twitching impatiently in his hands.

“Much better than yesterday,” Johnny breathed over the tip as he ran his tongue all over his lips, giving it tiny naughty licks and pulling back instantly, as if amused by Daniel’s frustration. “Now… What do we say, LaRusso?”

“What…?” Daniel opened his eyes and stared down on him. What did Goldilocks want now? How many signs of submission before he was fully satisfied?

Johnny gave Daniel’s dick a slow flat-tongued swipe from balls to tip, never breaking eye contact with his victim as he flicked his tongue around the slit. Still he refused to put it in his mouth.

“What. Do we _say.”_

“P… please,” Daniel mouthed and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe Johnny was making him beg. “Please, Johnny, just do it.”

“Louder...”

 _“PLEASE, JOHNNY,”_ Daniel panted.

Johnny gave him an evil smile biting his lip.

“Good boy.”

Daniel was now breathing heavily with eyes half-closed – he was under his spell alright.

 

The rest was a whirlwind of kissing and sucking and licking as Johnny taught Daniel who was in charge, even when he was on his knees. He didn’t want his victim to change his mind about all this so he made sure that fucking his hole with his fingers wasn’t too painful – although he did enjoy it, breaking into a radiant toothy smile (the smile of a horny prom king), when Daniel gasped and arched his back as he felt those fingers violating him.

“Oh GOD…” he cried out.

“Shhhhh you said so, it’s gonna get better,” Johnny said with fake concern holding him still against the wall, sniggering.

“You’re ripping me apart, man.”

“Oh is that what they teach you in Newark? To be pussies? You can’t take a little pain?”

“Yeah, well, haven’t done this before,” Daniel exhaled as he pushed back sweaty hair from his forehead.

“You’re not gonna be telling me that when I’ll be balls deep inside your hole, are you?” Johnny cooed as he sucked on his sack. “Besides you don’t need to worry, I brought lube.”

“You did _WHAT?_ Oh god…”

“What, you thought we wouldn’t be hitting a home run today?” That evil-prom-king grin spread across Johnny’s face once again.

“No-yes-I mean-”

“You’ll be alright…” Johnny reassured him as his lids fell heavy on his eyes, his blue gaze soft as velvet, pulling Daniel down to kneel beside him and stroking his lips with his own. And god, Johnny’s lips tasted heavenly as Daniel realized he was tasting his own salty precum in the blond boy’s mouth.

“You know, I don’t think we’ve kissed properly,” Johnny said.

“We never seem to do things in the right order around here,” Daniel muttered between nips and kisses as he unbuckled Johnny’s belt and ran his hand into the loose waistband of his jeans. “First we fought, now we fuck. Doesn’t _– uh –_ doesn’t make sense – _ugh,_ you’re killing me…”

“Who cares,” Johnny said as he sucked on Daniel’s tongue before teasing its tip with his own. “Lie down,” he added pressing his chest down. “I’ll bring the mat.”

“Mat, what mat?” Daniel said alarmed as he raised his head from the floor.

“The mat, LaRusso, wouldn’t want anyone to be asking you where you got those bruised knees,” he chuckled.

As he got up to search the shelves he let his eyes rest on the dark-haired boy lying on the floor in pure abandonment with his knees splayed apart, his member fully erect, his naked thighs glistening with sweat and spit and his black shirt rolled over his nipples. And oh, that dark delicious crevice between his butt cheeks waiting to be ravished and filled with his cum. Daniel was quite a sight and he was all his.

“What are you looking at?” Daniel broke his thoughts. “Do I look funny to you?”

“No…” Johnny muttered – his predatory gaze softening. “You look delicious.”

He pulled out of the shelf the first mat he could find, unrolled it on the floor and stood on his knees removing his shirt. Daniel leaned on his elbows to marvel at that heavenly body that was hovering over him just like his dirty little fantasy during history class.  Those sculpted pecs and biceps tensed and stretched gloriously as Johnny removed his undershirt, and his perfectly chiselled abs made Daniel’s mouth water. Johnny rubbed his erect manhood a few times to make it fully hard again and stood on all fours to kiss Daniel on the lips. Something small and pointy poked Daniel’s chest.

“What… what is this?”

“Just my crucifix,” Johnny said rubbing the little piece of gold lovingly. “Want me to remove it?”

“No, no, leave it,” Daniel said, entranced by the sight of that tiny symbol of faith on his dearest enemy’s perfectly carved chest. “It’s… sexy.”

Johnny chuckled, pressing the crucifix between his fingers. “I’m not wearing it to be sexy. My mom gave it to me.”

“I know. It just is.”

Johnny gave him a timid smile and Daniel realized that what they were doing… it wasn’t all about fucking, was it? Maybe there was more to Johnny than meets the eye.

“Come here…” Johnny whispered and pulled him close wrapping his arms around him.

The kiss was slow and deep and possessive as their tongues twirled around each other with wet salacious sounds filling the storage room. Daniel was too horny to feel any pain anymore as Johnny pushed two fingers inside his hole. He barely noticed his tormentor pouring lube on his hand when the fingers entered him again, and they felt heavenly. Daniel was so hungry for those agile digits probing him that he was clenching and unclenching his hole around them, sinking onto them deeper every time.

“Oh my god, you’re ready, aren’t you?...” Johnny exclaimed, his breath hitching with excitement.

“Yes…” Daniel hissed in his neck desperately as he clung to him almost making him lose his balance. Exhausted by the building heat inside him he turned his cheek to rest on Johnny’s shoulder and clutched his muscular arms. “Just… just do it already.”

But Johnny wanted more. Johnny wanted _everything_.

“Say it.”

“What?”

“Do you want me to fuck you, LaRusso?”

_“YES…”_

 And this is  how Johnny knew he had finally won; his moment of glory.

A triumphant grin spread across his face but Daniel didn’t get to see it -  he was already lying on his chest on the mat, bucking his hips towards him, silently begging him to ravage his ass. But this wasn’t over, Johnny wanted Daniel to beg a little more. He spread his ass cheeks apart and tongued at his hole. With a cry Daniel pushed back against Johnny’s probing tongue, a breathy groan escaping his lips. Johnny kept licking into him, eating him out, keeping him still with mischievous joy as he squeezed his buttocks apart, his tongue slipping through devilish grinning lips. Daniel was moaning with helpless desire and tried to slip a hand under his belly.

“Nope,” Johnny said abruptly, pulling the hand away from Daniel’s cock. “That’s mine.”

“You’re killing me, man…”

Johnny smiled. “That’s the idea.”

He stood on his knees, grabbed Daniel by the hips and cocked his ass upwards. He poured more lube on his hand and started stroking Daniel’s crack with a finger then two, helping his entrance become sleeker and more… accepting. When he felt Daniel’s body was ready for him he shook his sweaty bangs from his forehead and pushed the tip just enough to feel the walls retreating, welcoming him.

_“Ugh…”_

What a pleasure it was to see his dick disappear one inch at a time inside that puckered hole. At first he was alarmed, it was too tight, too painful-

_LaRusso was right_

\- but Daniel’s soft whimpers encouraged him to go on.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No…” Daniel panted, his head hanging listlessly between his shoulders. “Go… Go on.”

One more inch, one more push and Johnny’s dick was entirely buried inside that ass. He thrust his hips with a loud grunt and he was finally there – finally in. How hot, how sinful it felt as he squeezed himself in.

_Hot and heavenly and oh god it wasn’t supposed to feel so good. It wasn’t-_

Daniel didn’t seem to mind at all; although he was whimpering like a puppy his hips were already bucking against Johnny’s, inviting him to fuck him up as he had promised.

“Oh god Daniel oh-”

Daniel didn’t let him utter another word – he started jerking his hips against his shaft, so violently that Johnny was losing his mind over that hot tightness sucking him in.

_“Fuck!”_

Daniel kept clenching his hole around Johnny, claiming him with hard frantic pushes whether he liked it or not.

“What are you doing!”

“F-fucking you,” Daniel breathed as he bucked his ass repeatedly against Johnny. “What did you think?”

“Oh no you don’t,” Johnny snarled and grabbed Daniel by the hair, pulling him up against his chest. “You forget who’s doing the fucking around here.”

And with one hard thrust he hammered into Daniel, the snotty brat who thought he was in charge.

_Not in my school, bitch. Not on my watch._

Daniel cried out in pain but he was unable to move, his hair still trapped in Johnny’s clutch.

“Now if you want me to make you come you’ll be a good boy,” Johnny hissed. “Understand?”

“Y-yes,” Daniel stuttered.

“Good…” Johnny said and his voice wasn’t threatening anymore. He kissed Daniel’s shoulder and wrapped his lubricated fingers around his manhood stroking it with slow moves. Daniel moaned as his chest heaved under Johnny’s grasp.

“That’s better…” Johnny smiled in his shoulder and kissed him again, soothing him, taming him. “Good boy.”

Johnny started moving inside Daniel in time with his strokes, and soon his gentle thrusts got longer and harder but he never let go of Daniel’s cock. All he wanted to do was make Daniel ejaculate before him, in his hand. And he did. With one long throaty groan Daniel found sweet release as his spend spurted out of his young member filling the mat with white stains. Johnny felt the ecstatic spasms sweeping Daniel’s body as the dark-haired boy let his head fall back on his shoulder, and he lifted his sticky fingers to shove them into Daniel’s mouth.

“Lick it good,” he grunted. Daniel closed his lips around his fingers willingly and Johnny found new pleasure in pushing them in and out with swift moves, fucking his mouth like he was about to fuck his ass.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Johnny panted and pushed Daniel down, pressing his head against the mat. “You’re mine now, bitch.”

He poured more lube around his cock and started pounding relentlessly into Daniel. The sharp thrusts were accompanied by Johnny’s grunts and gasps as Daniel was writhing beneath him, trying to catch his breath – but Johnny wouldn’t let him breathe, not until he was fully satisfied. Thrust after thrust after thrust Daniel was giving in, letting go, accepting him, letting that hardness claim every depth, every inch of him until Johnny was buried so deep inside that his own urge for release was desperate. Johnny wasn’t just fucking Daniel, he was ramming into him with insatiable ferocity as if Daniel was one of his girls, submissive and obedient, until Daniel’s slutty hole was unbearably hot and unbearably tight and Johnny couldn’t hold himself any longer, he wanted to fill him up with his cum, he wanted to hear him scream as he came inside him, he wanted to see him quiver and squirm and beg and cry out his name and-

_AAAAaaah. Ugh… Oh. Oh fuck… Oh Jesus._

Johnny collapsed on Daniel’s back, his body limp and tired and satiated. He was taking deep breaths on top of the boy he had just fucked, unable to speak or think. He never had such an intense orgasm in his life nor had he screamed so loud. As if Daniel knew, his hole was still clenching around Johnny’s hard-on, milking every last drop of his thick white cum that was sliding out of his hole and dripping down his balls.

 Breath after breath words eventually came back to him.

“Oh god, that was…” Johnny panted. “That was…”

 _“…awesome…”_ came a faint whisper underneath him finishing his sentence.

It took Johnny a while to collect his thoughts and be able to move again – his body had turned into a lifeless mass. He rolled on his side releasing Daniel who just stayed there, breathing heavily with his chest on the mat.

“You okay?” Johnny said caressing his back.

“Yeah… Yeah I’m okay,” Daniel muttered and dragged his exhausted arms next to his ribs, pushing himself up to turn on his back. He still had a long way before he could start breathing properly, inhaling from his nose as he tried to calm down.

“Good…” Johnny said and a childlike smile bloomed across his face, his hand reaching to rest on Daniel’s belly.

Daniel turned his head on the side with his fists folded on his chest, still uncertain if he was supposed to return Johnny’s touch.

“What did we just do?”

Johnny didn’t answer. He just shrugged. “Fucked, I guess?”

But his words lacked conviction.

Daniel broke into an embarrassed chuckle. “Yeah I know that. I guess I meant…”

“I know what you meant,” Johnny said softly, his eyes serious and impossibly blue, piercing through him.

But that wasn’t a proper answer, not to Daniel. He turned to stare at the ceiling. “Did you like it?”

Johnny sniggered confidently. “Did I seem _not_ to like it?”

“No…” Daniel smiled and shook his head. A moment of doubt, and then the one bold question worth asking.

“Would you do it again?”

Johnny pulled his hand from Daniel’s stomach and slid it under his own cheek. He didn’t look so sure of himself anymore. “I don’t know… Would you?”

Daniel turned to face him again, his smile bright and hopeful, almost cocky. “Well you know the answer to that. And I think you’ll agree with me. As a matter of fact I’m sure of it.”

Johnny gave him an uncertain half-smile. “What makes you say that? You have a nice little ass, anyone would want to fuck you. Don’t make such a big deal out of it.”

“Oh is that right…” Daniel said, still smiling. “You’re full of shit, Lawrence.”

“Watch your mouth, LaRusso,” Johnny pointed his finger at him.

“I think you should be the one watching _your_ mouth.”

“What the hell do you mean?”

Daniel leaned on his elbow. “You said ‘oh god Daniel’. You think I didn’t hear that? You can call me LaRusso all you want in front of others, keep saying that, tough guy and all, I’m sure they believe you. But I sure as hell don’t believe you. You called me Daniel, can’t take it back now.”

Johnny opened his eyes wide in astonishment. “You’re such a prick,” he sighed unable to come up with a better answer and rested his hands on his forehead, peering through his fingers at the light bulb.

They could have been at the beach or something, chatting, sunbathing, instead they were lying on the floor of a dusty equipment locker room. A sunny beach would suit them better if the weather was warmer.

_And if they were friends._

“Does that mean you don’t want to meet again?”

 _“No,”_ Johnny said, annoyed, “it means you’re a prick. Not the same thing.”

“Still, not a nice thing to say to the guy you fucked so intimately that you called out his name,” Daniel murmured faking a pout. “Just saying…”

“Well, I’ll make sure not to call out your name next time I fuck you.”

“So there _will_ be a next time,” Daniel said nodding happily. “Good to know.”

Johnny rested his hands on his chest and looked at him through half-closed eyes, a sincere smile finally brightening his face, the corners of his beautiful lips betraying a hint of happiness.

“I hope we won’t regret it when this is over,” he murmured.

Daniel sat up and leaned over him. “Didn’t you know?” he cooed running his fingers through Johnny’s golden locks. “This will never be over.”


End file.
